Memiliki Bayi Uchiha
by wind scarlett
Summary: Menjadi korban percobaan terbaru Kabuto, Sakura pun mengandung bayi Sasuke. Apakah kejadian ini membuat Sakura bersatu dengan Sasuke ataukah malah membuatnya kehilangan nyawa? Sakura/Sasuke.
1. Penculikan Sakura

**Catatan**: karena melihat dedikasi shiranui89 dan Karasu Uchiha terhadap pasangan SasuSaku, akhirnya terpikir untuk membuat sebuah fic pasangan itu untuk mereka berdua. Yah, kisah satu ini lumayan terinspirasi oleh fic sendiri, hahaha, narsis amat. Yaudahlah, selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka, ya~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Memiliki Bayi Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa Kabuto Yakushi memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap Sasuke Uchiha. Sedari masih belia Kabuto sudah menjadi anak buah, asisten pribadi, bahkan pesuruh Orochimaru-_sama_ tanpa pernah sekalipun membantah keinginan tuannya itu. Tentu saja Kabuto memiliki harapan bahwa suatu saat ia yang akan menjadi murid utama sekaligus penerus Orochimaru, memiliki laboratorium tersendiri, dan menguasai jurus terlarang tanpa tanding. Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, semua itu dilakukan oleh Kabuto demi kemajuan dalam jurus ilmiah. Sayangnya, justru Sasuke yang muncul secara mendadak dan merebut semua yang diimpikan oleh Kabuto.

Uchiha arogan itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menjadi murid kesayangan Orochimaru. Tuannya itu selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajari Sasuke latihan, memberikan jurus-jurus baru tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Yang paling menyakitkan hati Kabuto, Orochimaru-_sama_ bahkan mengajarkan Sasuke cara memanggil Manda. Padahal seharusnya Orochimaru yang paling tahu siapa yang sebenarnya menyayangi Manda dengan penuh perasaan. Masih ada satu lagi, dan membuat hati Kabuto menjadi semakin panas membara saat mengetahui bahwa Orochimaru memberikan bajingan tanpa etiket—Sasuke memang selalu terlihat brengsek di matanya—pakaian seksi dan ikat pinggang menawan yang sudah diincar Kabuto selama dua bulan terakhir.

Dipikir lebih lanjut, sebenarnya semua itu baru permulaan saja.

Kabuto selalu mengagumi Karin-_chan_, gadis masokis yang juga melayani Orochimaru-_sama_. Rambut merah Karin yang indah mengkilap selalu menarik-narik perhatiannya. Perilakunya yang patuh dan sopan pun membuat Kabuto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Apalagi kacamatanya yang imut-imut. Namun takdir berkata lain, dan Kabuto harus menelan pil pahit di kehidupan cinta. Karin melarikan diri bersama Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Jugo. Padahal pada hari yang sama Kabuto sudah merencanakan untuk mendeklarasikan cintanya. Memang sih, cinta sejati takkan berjalan mulus, tapi buat seorang Kabuto rasanya jalannya terlalu berkerikil.

Belakangan ini Kabuto menyadari alasan di balik ketertarikan Orochimaru-_sama_ yang luar biasa terhadap para Uchiha. Para Uchiha brengsek itu, mulai Madara, Tobi alias Obito, sampai Sasuke entah kenapa masih saja bisa bertahan hidup dan dengan entengnya berencana untuk mereparasi pemikiran semua orang, menghancurkan Konoha, atau membangun Klan Uchiha dari awal lagi. Terserahlah apapun tujuan mereka, mana ia peduli.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, para Uchiha memiliki kemampuan bertahan hidup yang luar biasa dalam berbagai situasi yang tidak memungkinkan. Selain itu, para Uchiha ini juga dikaruniai daya otak luar biasa, _dedengkot_ jenius dalam mengusai berbagai bidang tanpa menghabiskan banyak riset dan tenaga. Terakhir, dan yang paling memuakkan, para Uchiha memiliki wajah rupawan yang membuat banyak perempuan jatuh bangun hanya dengan dilirik sedikit. Okelah, sedikit pengecualian untuk Obito yang wajahnya sudah tertimpa batu karang maha besar.

Itulah sebabnya, Kabuto ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Untuk menjadi seorang Uchiha, pemuda berambut nyaris perak itu memerlukan pengorbanan, penelitian yang tidak sebentar, dan pilihan yang sempurna. Dengan kata lain, ia membutuhkan bayi Uchiha yang masih polos—nantinya untuk dijadikan percobaan dan dikuasai.

.

.

Sakura Haruno sulit sekali membuka matanya, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah malam itu ia bersama dengan anggota tim 11 sedang terburu-buru bergerak ke lokasi pertarungan Naruto, Kakashi, Killer Bee dengan penjahat bertopeng yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Madara Uchiha. Namun, bukannya bergegas menolong Naruto, ia malah berbaring tidak berdaya di sebuah tempat berbau pengap yang aneh, dengan penerangan sedikit remang-remang. Hati Sakura langsung was-was, dan ia segera bangkit. Apa daya, mendadak tubuhnya terasa lunglai tidak bertenaga, seperti kehilangan seluruh cakranya.

Tunggu sebentar, lemas lunglai tidak berdaya seperti kehilangan cakra?

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya, nyaris semuanya negatif. Mungkin saja ia diseret oleh pihak musuh ke sana, atau mungkin kemampuannya sebagai ninja medis telah diketahui sehingga ditangkap oleh mereka. Sakura menghela napas, kemungkinan alasan terakhir lebih masuk akal.

Gadis berambut pink itu sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa keikut-sertaannya dalam Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Keempat belakangan ini telah membuatnya menjadi sangat populer, terbukti dengan banyaknya cokelat maupun surat cinta yang terus berdatangan ke loker maupun apartemennya. Yah, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka yang mengagumi dirinya yang cantik dan berbakat. Sayangnya, hatinya telah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Sasuke seorang.

"Sudah sadar?" Kabuto memasuki ruangan yang nyaris gelap gulita itu, suaranya terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. Sakura sulit mengenali siapa sebenarnya orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, apalagi dengan jubah panjang gelap yang berwarna menyerupai darah. "Sepertinya kau siap untuk maju ke tahap berikutnya."

Sakura tidak bisa berdiam diri saat sebelah tangannya mendadak dicengkeram dengan sangat keras. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Terasa cairan dingin yang mengalir dalam darahnya, membuat seluruh cakranya semakin melemah. Rasanya sangat aneh, dan menyakitkan. Hatinya berdetak dengan luar biasa kencang, antara ketakutan dan was-was. Sayangnya ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan—ketidakberdayaan yang membuat Sakura semakin frustrasi. "Apapun… itu… kumohon hentikan…"

Terlihat sisa cairan dalam suntikan yang berwarna hijau kehitaman sebelum semuanya terlihat menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sebelum Sakura menyadari sesosok tubuh yang berjalan mendekatinya, sosok yang sudah lama ia kenal. Sosok yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya dengan melihat bayangannya saja.

Rasanya mustahil membayangkan Sasuke Uchiha berada di depannya, apalagi kemudian membuka jubah tebal akatsuki yang ia kenakan. Tubuh Sasuke terlihat sangat sempurna dengan otot dada yang kencang dan otot perut yang terlatih. Ekspresi wajah yang dingin dan sendu, namun semua itu berlawanan dengan ciumannya yang panas dan membara.

TUNGGU, CIUMAN PANAS MEMBARA APA?

Sakura tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa membayangkan hal segila itu ketika ditawan oleh musuh. Bagaimana mungkin ia malah mimpi basah di saat begini, sih? Mungkin selama ini nafsu seksualnya sama sekali tidak terpuaskan, tapi tidak sekalipun ia berani membayangkan bahwa Sasuke akan—

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan menyentuh dan membelai lehernya yang jenjang. Jari-jari Sasuke yang ramping dan panjang mulai membuka rompi dan pakaiannya, membuat tubuh Sakura menggigil. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Sasuke memeluknya, lantas menghangatkan kulit gadis itu dengan ciumannya.

SASUKE MENCIUM APA? APA YANG TELAH DIHANGATKAN OLEH SASUKE?

Yang benar saja, apa mimpi basah bisa terasa nyata seperti ini? Apakah cara Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya, lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat hanyalah bayangan? Dan bagaimana dengan, ohh, ciumannya yang luar biasa basah dan panas seperti ini juga hanya mimpi sajakah?

Lantas, apakah cara—cara Sasuke menyatukan tubuh mereka seperti ini…

"Arghhhh…" Sakura menjerit keras saat Sasuke dalam imajenasinya bergerak semakin dalam di dalam tubuhnya, membuat gadis bermata hijau itu merasakan sensasi yang janggal di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura berteriak semakin kencang, nyaris menangis ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat memilukan di bawah sana. _Rasanya begitu panas dan menyakitkan, bagaimana mimpi bisa seperti ini? Bagaimana mimpi bisa membuatnya sulit sekali bernapas?_

Meskipun demikian, rasa sakit itu perlahan mulai menghilang dan tergantikan oleh sensasi lain. Ada sesuatu yang menerpa tubuhnya, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran ketika Sasuke terus menyatukan tubuh mereka tanpa henti. Rasanya nyaman dan hangat. Begitu nikmat. Begitu menakjubkan. Begitu luar biasa untuk jadi kenyataan. Setiap gerakan, sentuhan, tatapan dari kedua belah mata yang gelap itu terasa sangat _nyata_.

Sulit sekali membayangkan bahwa ia hanya memimpikan semua hal itu.

"Sasuke…" Sakura berbisik lirih sambil menutup matanya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Sasuke mengisi tubuhnya, memenuhinya dengan kehangatan yang luar biasa. "Oh, Sasuke…"

Mendadak Sakura menyadari sesuatu, ia tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Hal itu bukanlah _mimpi_ maupun _imajenasi_ _belaka_. Ia terkena jurus, jurus terlarang yang pernah dijelaskan oleh Tsunade saat mereka membantu proses melahirkan di sebuah desa. Ada sebuah jurus terlarang yang pernah digunakan untuk mengembalikan klan yang sempat punah di Sunagakure. Pengguna jurus terlarang itu menyatukan sperma pria yang sudah meninggal dengan wanita yang terpilih demi memperoleh keturunan. Meskipun demikian, karena proses berbahaya selama penyatuan itu, cakra si wanita akan sepenuhnya pindah dalam tubuh bayi yang ia lahirkan.

Ya, si wanita akan meninggal setelah melahirkan bayinya.

**.**

**.**

Kabuto mengelap tabung besar yang kosong dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali tubuh-tubuh yang diselubungi oleh kabel-kabel berwarna hitam. Berbagai anggota tubuh yang terpotong-potong maupun berbagai alat bedah tertata rapi di dalam lemari kaca. Ruangan laboratorium yang awalnya telah dipersiapkan untuk percobaan Orochimaru-_sama_ yang berikutnya itu akan segera ia ambil alih. Ruangan itu kelak akan menjadi saksi mata transformasi yang sempurna, menggunakan tubuh bayi sebagai wadah utamanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti sembilan bulan dari sekarang.

Perlahan, Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas meja, melihat seberapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Gadis berambut pink itu, Sakura Haruno, pasti tengah menikmati percintaannya dengan pria impiannya, Sasuke Uchiha. Kabuto tertawa pongah. Ia tahu rencananya pasti akan berhasil. Tidak ada yang lebih mencintai Sasuke selain gadis itu, dan semakin besar rasa cinta dan pengorbanan pihak wanita, maka akan semakin kuat dan sempurna bayi yang nanti akan lahir.

Tentu saja, sayang sekali kehilangan gadis dengan bakat medis sebesar itu.

Berjalan mendekati ruangan Sakura, Kabuto tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda—ada penyusup. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menutup jalan masuk utama, menekan tombol besar di dinding. Mendadak sebuah tendangan super keras mengenai wajahnya, dan membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang. Ya, Kabuto mendapatkan tendangan telak di wajahnya, yang berasal dari sebuah kaki besar berwarna hitam. Kaki yang muncul dari dalam lukisan.

"Apa yang…" Kabuto dengan segera menyadari bahwa persembunyiannya sudah diketahui oleh musuhnya, Sai. Bodohnya, ia dulu pernah membawa Sai ke sana, sewaktu mereka mencari tubuh pengganti untuk riset Orochimaru-_sama_. Ia memang tidak boleh memandang remeh pria dingin itu, yang dulu merupakan salah satu temannya di bawah kuasa Danzo, tapi sekarang malah hidup dengan suka cita di Konoha dan memperoleh banyak teman.

"Kau lagi, hah?"

"Lepaskan Sakura," Sai menatap Kabuto dengan ekspresi datar, memberitahukan kepada rekannya yang lain untuk mencari rekan setimnya yang terkadang sangat kasar itu. "Lepaskan dia dengan segera atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Bukannya Kabuto lemah atau apalah.

Orochimaru telah merebut cakranya kembali, membuat tubuh Kabuto kembali seperti sedia kala, begitu pula dengan kekuatannya. Menculik Sakura pun bukan aksi sembarangan, dan itu membuat Kabuto memakai 40 persen chakra tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan penggunaan _Imperfect Newborn Jutsu_—jurus yang baru saja ia praktekkan untuk Sakura—membuatnya benar-benar lelah. Dengan susah payah Kabuto menghapus darah dari sisi bibirnya yang robek, lalu tertawa pelan. "Cari saja bila kau mampu, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Belakangan ini sedang tertarik dengan sains dan manusia percobaan sih, makanya muncul tema begini. Apakah nanti Sakura akan menggugurkan bayinya? Apa ya respons Sasuke? Kalau ada uneg-uneg maupun pertanyaan kalau bisa login biar langsung dibalas. Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya~!**


	2. Aborsi

**Catatan**: maaf agak lama, maklum lagi sibuk menulis proyek sampingan fic Hashirama Senju/Mito Uzumaki. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah membaca dan mengomentari fic ini. Maaf banget buat yang tidak login terpaksa tidak dibalas, soalnya bingung mau dibalas di mana dan ke mana. Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun lebih baik login, deh, 'kan sekalian ngobrol bareng yang nulis, ehehehe. Okelah, selamat membaca, ya~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Memiliki Bayi Uchiha Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keringat mengalir deras menuruni pelipis Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang tertidur lelap, sesaat pemuda tampan itu sempat menggumamkan sesuatu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, raut wajah Sasuke menjadi pucat seputih kapas, sedangkan bibirnya mengatup rapat-rapat. Jelas ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang terjadi kepadanya, entah apapun itu. Namun Jugo dan Suigetsu tidak berani bertindak apa-apa, karena mereka juga tahu bahwa suasana hati Sasuke biasanya sangat buruk ketika bangun tidur, maupun ketika dibangunkan secara mendadak ketika tertidur.

"Menurutmu?"

"Biarkan saja, Orochimaru saja sempat kerepotan, apalagi kita."

Alhasil, kedua sahabat itu hanya bisa saling memandang satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, lalu sibuk melakukan sesuatu untuk membuang waktu. Mencabuti rumput yang memanjang di sekitar mereka, misalnya.

"Suigetsu, mencabuti rumput sepertinya bisa menekan nafsuku."

Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa bertanya-tanya kapan Sasuke terbangun. Tidak biasanya Sasuke tertidur dalam kondisi segenting itu—saat Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Keempat. _Sudahlah, mencabuti rumput lebih baik ketimbang keinginan membunuhi orang secara random Jugo kambuh_, begitu pikir Suigetsu. Tenaganya sudah terlalu banyak dipakai, dan suasana tenang seperti ini juga tidak buruk. Sangat bagus malah, ia bisa beristirahat lebih lama lagi.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, ya? Bagaimana kalau laki-laki saja?"

_Terlalu, baru saja dibilang malah kejadian_, gerutu Suigetsu panjang pendek, menyadari nafsu membunuh temannya mendadak bangkit. _Menyebalkan, kalau begini mana bisa istirahat? Sasuke masih tertidur lagi._

"Laki-laki saja… siapa juga boleh…" ekspresi Jugo perlahan berubah, gerakannya terlihat gelisah dan sangat tidak tenang. Jiwanya merintih meminta korban. "Siapa juga… asalkan laki-laki…"

Secara serta-merta Suigetsu langsung memeluk Jugo dari belakang, lantas mengunci gerakan temannya yang kuat itu. "Jugo, hentikan!"

**.**

**. **

Dalam kegelapan tanpa cahaya yang amat pekat dan membutakan, yang terlihat oleh kedua mata Sasuke adalah semburat sinar menyala berwarna merah jambu yang bersinar terang di sisi lain. Sebuah wajah yang sangat dikenalnya tengah menatap dirinya, kedua mata hijau safir yang lembut, hidung mancung dan bibir yang menggoda. Sasuke mendengus, menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu maupun cukup emosi untuk untuk menghadapi _masalah _satu itu, Sakura Haruno yang masih saja terus mencintai dan mengharapkan dirinya.

Sasuke bukannya sekali-dua kali telah mencoba untuk menghabisi mantan teman satu tim berambut pink itu, akan tetapi gadis itu masih setia mengharapkannya kembali ke jalan kebenaran. _Blind faith_, kepercayaan membabi buta tanpa menerima akal logis. Sakura Haruno. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Sekaligus mengagumkan.

Meski benci mengakuinya, tapi Sasuke merasa cukup senang memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu berada di pihaknya, seperti apapun dia sekarang ini.

_SREEETTT_

Mendadak kedua tangan Sakura menggapai tubuhnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu membisiki Sasuke, membuat seluruh wajah dan bahkan telinga pemuda Uchiha memerah dengan cepat. _Apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan tadi? _Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, semula berniat menghalau gadis itu. Mengancamnya sekalian, atau membunuhnya.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak per—"

_CUP_

Yang ia terima adalah ciuman hangat dari Sakura, terasa basah dan begitu panas. Ya, Sakura menciumnya. Gadis itu menempelkan bibirnya ke atas mulut Sasuke, lalu perlahan mengecup dirinya, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali.

Tak terhitung.

Sekalipun gadis itu menciumnya, tetap terasa tubuh Sakura yang gemetar antara takut dan ragu-ragu seperti ketakutan. Gadis itu ragu, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan, _bukan begini caranya mencium orang yang kau sukai._

Sebelah tangan Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri, lalu tanpa menunggu waktu lagi dibalasnya semua ciuman gadis pink itu dengan penuh gairah. Leher Sakura yang jenjang dibelainya pelan, lalu dikecupnya dengan liar. Kulit gadis itu terasa lembut, dan hangat, sesuatu yang asing untuknya, dan tidak sabar ia jelajahi.

Sekalipun karakter Sasuke biasanya kalem dan dingin, tapi tidak untuk urusan yang satu ini. Emosi terpendam yang selalu ia tahan membuatnya liar, dan tidak terhentikan. Dengan gerakan yang kasar dibukanya rompi dan pakaian Sakura, lalu ditarik gadis itu ke arahnya.

Suara desahan Sakura seakan tertahan di tenggorokan saat mulut dan jemari Sasuke mulai menelusuri tubuhnya, payudaranya, perutnya, kakinya, menghujani gadis itu dengan ciuman liar—yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah melintas dalam pikiran yang awalnya dipenuhi oleh dendam dan kebencian. Dan Sakura… gadis itu begitu basah dan panas, menerima setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Tubuh Sakura bergerak mengikuti semua gerakannya, membuatnya merasa semakin tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dalam satu hentakan keras ia sudah menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar di bawahnya, sepertinya tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ketika Sasuke menembus tubuh gadis itu. Sekali, beberapa kali, Sakura merintih, memprotes saat ia terus bergerak kasar, sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh insting. Dan itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu, bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam.

Didengarnya Sakura menangis, dan berhenti bernapas untuk beberapa saat. Sial, ia tidak bisa berhenti. Sekalipun ingin Sasuke tidak sanggup. Gadis itu terasa sangat nikmat, luar biasa nikmat. Membuatnya ketagihan. Rasanya ia ingin memakan gadis pink itu, mengunyahnya sampai tidak ada sisa, menyatu sepenuhnya dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun terus bergerak, menyatukan tubuh mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menyadari bahwa Sakura mulai menyukai sensasi penyatuan itu, dan bergerak seirama dengannya. Gairahnya semakin meningkat, sensasi memabukkan semakin meninggi, Sasuke akhirnya pun melepaskan semuanya dalam tubuh gadis itu—wanitanya.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Sasuke membuka mata, berbagai perasaan tidak enak menyelubungi dirinya. Rasanya seperti terbakar, panas, sangat memuakkan. Cakranya terhisap sampai nyaris tak bersisa, membuatnya sangat lemas. Sementara di bawah sana, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. _Brengsek_, erang si tampan Uchiha itu dengan gusar._ Ternyata kali ini efeknya terasa sangat menyakitkan—_

Kedua mata gelap Sasuke sesaat berkilap tajam, _itu sebuah jutsu yang seakan mampu memanipulasi kemampuan sharingannya untuk sementara waktu, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dimensi lain. Jurus unik yang membuat badannya lepas kontrol, dikendalikan oleh nafsu. Jurus yang mampu membawanya kepada gadis yang ia inginkan._

Bukannya ia tidak tahu, sebenarnya. Lagipula ini bukan baru pertama kali terjadi kepada dirinya. Beberapa kali ia mengalami hal semacam ini ketika masih berada di bawah kendali Orochimaru. _Dimanipulasi? Dikendalikan? _

_Jangan bercanda._

Tidak ada satu jurus pun yang mampu melepaskan diri di depan _sharingan-_nya sekarang. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia sepenuhnya _mengizinkan_ hal itu terjadi, sehingga kejadian itu bisa _terjadi_. Ia ingin menikmati saat menyenangkan bersama Sakura, meskipun hanya sebentar. Yang menjadi masalah di sini, tubuhnya tidak pernah terasa _seburuk _itu.

Memangnya apa bedanya kejadian malam tadi dengan…

Mendadak jantung Sasuke berdebar keras. Ada selembar rambut berwarna pink cerah menyangkut di sebelah tangannya. Sebelumnya hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi. Perasaannya terasa tidak enak, sangat menyiksa. _Jurus sialan… _

Sehelai rambut pink.

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu gelap dan baunya sangat menusuk hidung. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sai terus melangkah dan nyaris menabrak tabung kaca di hadapannya. Ia tahu ia sudah sedemikian dekat dengan posisi Sakura berada sekarang. Kalau ditilik dari berbagai markas rahasia Orochimaru, seharusnya ada ruang rahasia di balik ruangan percobaan pertama. Apa lagi Kabuto tadi sempat mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Kabuto, _shinobi _pengikut Orochimaru itu memang tidak dapat diremehkan begitu saja. Dengan memanfaatkan energi dan kekuatan Orochimaru pemuda itu sempat membangkitkan banyak sekali mayat, dan berkoloni dengan Akatsuki—juga Madara Uchiha. Sai kemudian berpikir apakah lebih baik jika selain melumpuhkan Kabuto, ia juga harusnya menghabisi orang itu. Kata-kata Kabuto kembali terngiang di kepalanya. _Apa maksudnya semua sudah terlambat? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Sakura?_

_BRAKKKK_

Sai langsung menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau anyir darah dan wewangian aneh yang semakin pekat di ruangan tempat Sakura disekap. Keningnya agak berkerut saat ia melihat ke pojok ruangan, sesosok tubuh terbaring di sana.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik sa—"

Mendadak kedua mata Sai membelalak lebar saat melihat tubuh Sakura yang tergolek lemah tanpa busana. Gadis itu setengah sadar, tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Berkas-berkas merah terlihat di sekujur tubuh rekannya di tim 7 itu, masih baru. Sementara darah mengering dari celah pahanya. Gila, Sai tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan cepat mantan anggota _ne_ itu melepas jubahnya dan menutupi tubuh Sakura.

"Saa… i…" Sakura berbisik pelan, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. "Kau… da… tang?"

Sai memamerkan senyumnya yang datar. Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari kondisinya sendiri.

"Syu… kur… lah…"

"Sakura! Sai! Di mana kalian?!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara di ujung sana, memanggil Sakura dan dirinya. Teman-temannya sudah datang. "Sakura! Sai!"

"Berisik, kita ini sedang menyusup." Suara tenang Neji terdengar menimpali Rock Lee. "Cakranya terlihat dari arah sana, sepertinya Sai sudah berada bersama Sakura terlebih dahulu, kita bisa tenang."

"Baunya menjijikkan sekali." Ino turut berkomentar, menutupi hidungnya. "Aku jadi ingin muntah."

"Aku jadi kehilangan selera makanku," Chouji menimpali sambil meraup segenggam besar makanan ringan dari bungkusannya. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu.

Semuanya menuju ke sana, menuju ke tempat mereka berada. Entah bagaimana, Sai tidak ingin ada seorang pun dari mereka menyadari kejadian buruk yang telah menimpa Sakura. Ia tidak sampai hati. Dengan cepat Sai menggendong gadis malang itu dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Wajahnya masih saja tersenyum ketika bertemu dengan semua rekan setimnya.

**.**

**.**

Selama beberapa jam ke depan Sakura kehilangan kesadaran, membuat semua teman-temannya khawatir terutama Ino. Sebagian tetap menyusul Naruto untuk memberikan bala bantuan, sementara sebagian lagi menjaga Sakura. Shizune menggantikan posisi Sakura, berangkat bersama Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji, dan lainnya ke medan perang, menghadapi Madara.

"Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana? Kenapa Shizune bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada kita? Apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja?" Ino bertanya dengan sangat cepat, memberondong Sai yang duduk diam di samping tempat tidur Sakura. "Katakan, Sai…"

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja sampai Sakura sadar…" Sai tersenyum, enggan mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui. Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa respons semua orang mengenai hal ini. Ia tidak tega berita ini sampai ke telinga Naruto. Yang pasti sih Rock Lee bakalan menangis darah.

"Mungkin kau mau melihat-lihat sketsa terbaruku?"

Sai amat sangat jarang sekali menunjukkan kumpulan sketsanya kepada orang lain, karena itu wajah Ino seketika memerah dengan cepat. _Mungkinkah ini adalah awal dari lamaran Sai kepadanya? Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru kalau begitu? Dan bukankah Neji belakangan ini terlihat semakin menarik? _

Ino malah berpikir kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

_Ketika Shizune memeriksa kondisi Sakura sekembalinya mereka ke markas, wajah senior mereka itu berubah pucat, lalu menggeleng-geleng lemah. "Tidak bisa dipercaya, jurus terlarang semacam ini…" Shizune menggigit bibirnya, menatap Sakura yang tengah tertidur. "Beraninya Kabuto berbuat hal seperti ini kepada Sakura, tidak bisa dimaafkan…"_

"_Apa Sakura tidak apa-apa?" Sai bertanya penasaran, tetap dengan wajah lempeng tanpa ekspresi. "Kami semua khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura sekarang."_

"_Hal semacam ini… kurasa lebih baik jika tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak—"_

"_Anda dapat mempercayai saya. Saya takkan mengatakan apapun, dan saya sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Naruto telah menitipkan dia kepada saya." Sai menjelaskan dengan ekspresi yang masih saja datar sekalipun nada suaranya lumayan meninggi. "Percayalah."_

_Shizune mengepalkan tinjunya keras-keras, suaranya bergetar. "Ritual terkutuk yang berasal dari Suna, jurus terlarang untuk meneruskan klan yang punah. Entah bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengetahui hal ini… dalam tubuh Sakura sekarang ada pancaran cakra lain, cakra yang berasal dari hasil akhir jurus itu…"_

_Sai mengerutkan keningnya. Apanya yang dimaksud dengan pancaran cakra lain?_

_ "Bisakah anda menjelaskan dengan lebih terperinci?"_

"_Kabuto menggunakan jurus terlarang kepada Sakura, membuatnya mengandung janin—janin yang menggerogoti seluruh cakranya, dan kelak akan membahayakan nyawa Sakura. Newborn Jutsu yang mengambil energi dari pihak wanita."_

"_Janin?" Sai tertegun sesaat. "Janin siapa?"  
_

_"Entah rencana seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh jahanam itu dengan berbuat seperti ini." Shizune tersenyum tipis, walaupun hatinya terasa pedih. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sakura akan tertimpa bencana sekeji itu, Newborn Jutsu terkutuk. "Tentu saja ini bukan hal yang serius jika Sakura setuju untuk menggugurkan kandungan yang kini berada di dalam perutnya." _

**.**_  
_

**.  
**

Malam semakin larut saat Sakura pada akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya yang cukup lama. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, dan gemetar yang ia rasakan belum juga hilang. Angin dingin perlahan masuk, menyeruak dari sisi-sisi jendela yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak, lalu kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Wajah dingin Sasuke terlintas di kepalanya. Wajah dingin yang sangat ia kagumi, dan cintai melebihi apapun. Rasanya sulit sekali membayangkan nasib mereka berdua kini saling bersinggungan, bertolak belakang. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa-masa dulu, saat masih bersama-sama Naruto dan Guru Kakashi melakukan berbagai misi.

Waktu itu yang ada di pikirannya adalah menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha, membangun keluarga _shinobi_ yang bahagia. Bahkan jika Sasuke memintanya untuk melahirkan 60 anak dengan alasan ingin membangun Klan Uchiha kembali, pasti ia mau menyanggupinya.

Semua tinggal kenangan.

Sasuke sudah berubah, dirinya juga berubah.

Air mata jatuh dari kedua belah kelopak mata Sakura yang tertutup, mengalir menuruni pipinya. Perasaannya seperti diaduk-aduk, membuat kepalanya pening. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus mengaborsi janinnya demi bertahan hidup. Ia harus mengaborsi janin Sasuke yang tengah mendiami rahimnya. Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup melakukan hal itu.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah.

Cintanya untuk Sasuke, dulu, sekarang, selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Senang sekali masih bertemu kalian di chapter kedua ini~! Kalau ada uneg-uneg, komentar, pertanyaan atau sekedar ngobrol bareng penulis, kalau bisa login, oke. Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya~!**


	3. Pembunuhan Perlahan

**Catatan**: maaf agak lama, maklum lagi sibuk banget banyak kerjaan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah membaca dan mengomentari fic ini. Maaf banget buat yang tidak login terpaksa tidak dibalas, soalnya bingung mau dibalas di mana dan ke mana. Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun lebih baik login, deh, 'kan sekalian ngobrol bareng yang nulis, ehehehe. Okelah, selamat membaca, ya~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Memiliki Bayi Uchiha Part 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seumur hidupnya, Sai pertama kali mengenal arti sebuah pertemanan dari Naruto dan Sakura ketika mereka berdua mengejar Sasuke yang berada dalam bahaya—sekalipun yang bersangkutan malah menolak untuk ditolong. Kedua rekan setimnya itu rela mengorbankan nyawa demi teman—sekalipun yang bersangkutan justru malah membuang persahabatan itu mentah-mentah, bahkan mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Kali ini Sai pertama kali mengenal arti cinta sejati dari Sakura. Pertama kali ia bertemu Sakura, gadis itu sangat menyayangi Sasuke dengan seluruh perasaannya. Walaupun Sai tidak tahu apa itu rasa sayang ataupun cinta, ia dapat mengerti bahwa hanya Sasuke yang berada baik di benak maupun hati Sakura. Dan kini, sekali lagi ia menyaksikan betapa besar perasaan Sakura untuk Sasuke.

_The Imperfect Newborn Jutsu_, jurus yang dapat menghadirkan kehidupan baru sekaligus menggerogoti chakra _kunoichi _korbannya. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengandung bayi Sasuke, dan sepertinya Sakura tidak akan mengaborsi janin yang kini berada di dalam tubuhnya, walau nyawa gadis itu yang kini menjadi taruhan. _Sebenarnya, apa sih daya tarik Sasuke Uchiha sehingga banyak sekali yang mau mengorbankan nyawa untuknya? Sepertinya Sasuke hanyalah pemuda tampan biasa yang sangat pendiam dan dipenuhi oleh dendam. Bukankah lebih baik Naruto yang periang bagaikan matahari ketimbang Sasuke, lantas…_

"Aduhh…" mendadak Sai merasakan kepalanya dihantam oleh benda keras yang tumpul. Ketika ia berbalik, Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap dengan pakaian yang biasa dikenakan rekannya itu untuk berperang. Rasanya Sai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang jelek-jelek mengenai Sasuke." Sakura menatap Sai dengan tajam. "Gambar memuakkan macam apa itu yang berada di tanganmu?"

"Oh, rupanya tanpa sadar aku menggambar Sasuke yang digantung, lalu dipotong-potong kunai, ya." Sai berkata dengan datar, lalu menambahkan kumis di wajah Sasuke dalam lukisannya. "Ini kunamai Sasuke Kumisa—"

PLAAKKKKK!

"Cepat singkirkan lalu bakar! Awas kalau kau seenaknya menggambar Sasuke seperti itu lagi!" Sakura tidak bermain-main dengan ancaman itu, membuat Sai urung melanjutkan ide nakal yang semula bergelayutan dalam otaknya. Lagipula, hawa membunuh yang kejam pun keluar dari sekujur tubuh Sakura, membuat Sai bergidik. "Ayo, lekas kita perg—"

"Memangnya kau mampu pergi dengan tubuh selemah itu?" Sai bertanya tanpa pikir panjang. _Tunggu, apa Sakura memang lemah? Sepertinya dua hari lalu Sakura masih dirawat secara intensif di Ruang Perawatan Konoha, jadi perkataannya tadi bisa dibenarkan. Mengapa perempuan ini begitu nekad ingin masuk ke medan perang? _

Sakura menghela napas dengan kesal, lalu menjawab dengan nada tinggi. "Aku menguasai kemampuan medis, dan setiap detik amat berharga sekarang, ketika setiap nyawa berada dalam bahaya perang. Hanya karena kondisiku kemarin lantas aku bisa seenaknya beristirahat?!"

"Keras kepala sekali kau, selebar jidatmu..." Tanpa sadar Sai mengatakan itu keras-keras, lalu mundur sejenak. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu keras-keras…"

"Ughh, kau ini…"

Sai sangat mengkhawatirkan rekan setimnya, apalagi ia yang dititipi Sakura. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan gadis itu, tetapi Sakura kini tanggung jawabnya. "Bagaimana dengan janin yang berada dalam—"

BUAAAGHHH

Sai tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, tubuhnya mental entah ke mana setelah menerima pukulan bertenaga sangat besar dari Sakura. Sementara itu sebagian _shinobi_ yang mendengar kata 'janin' yang tadi diucapkan oleh Sai mulai bertanya-tanya. Sakura tersenyum sangat manis, "Kami baru saja mengoperasi seorang wanita dengan janin yang agak lemah, syukurlah, janinnya berhasil diselamatkan."

… dan penjelasan Sakura disambut dengan senyum penuh kelegaan.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap kepergian Itachi dengan hati yang mencelos. Itachi menjelaskan semua harapan dan impiannya, berharap Sasuke mampu meneruskan rasa cinta Itachi terhadap Konoha, bahkan melebihi keluarga, klan, dan dirinya sendiri. Itu semua gila, Sasuke mendesis kesal, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa membantah apapun—bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi, dan kakak yang paling ia sayangi sudah tidak lagi berada di dunia ini. Pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri demi membalas dendam terhadap Konoha, akan tetapi mengapa Itachi justru mengisyaratkan hal yang sebaliknya? Atas dasar apa ia harus melindungi Konoha?

Mendadak Sasuke teringat senyuman Sakura, cengiran Naruto, dan berbagai pengalamannya di Konoha. Setelah kehilangan semuanya, ia masih memiliki teman yang tidak memedulikan nyawa mereka demi dirinya—bahkan setelah menegaskan bahwa ialah iblis pembalas dendam. Mereka teman yang sangat bodoh. Apa boleh buat, ia pun sama bodohnya dengan mereka.

"Apapun keputusanmu, kami akan terus mendukung, Sasuke!" Tim Taka beserta Orochimaru berada di pihaknya, mendukung apapun keputusan yang ia pilih. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang memercayainya, dan bersedia memberikan apapun untuknya. Walau, Sasuke agak ragu dengan alasan Orochimaru, dan desas-desus penyuka sesame jenis yang sempat menerpa mantan _sensei_-nya itu.

Baiklah… ia akan bertarung, bertarung demi Konoha. Sasuke akan bertarung demi melihat tangisan Sakura, dan cengiran Naruto. Ia akan bertarung demi apa yang ia anggap berharga.

**.**

**. **

_Perasaan aneh apa yang kini menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya, rasanya ia tidak asing dengan perasaan ini_, desis Sakura saat ia melihat Sasuke memainkan rambutnya, lalu mengelus pipinya dengan perlahan. _Sasuke? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? _Pria itu tentu saja Sasuke, dengan raut wajah yang tidak asing, sentuhannya yang sangat lembut namun penuh gairah, dan mulai menciumi wajahnya.

Sakura berusaha menepis sentuhan Sasuke, tapi ia tak kuasa bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, dan chakranya seperti terkunci. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah menolong para korban perang bersama kawan tim lain, lalu tidur di tenda, namun mengapa hal ini bisa terulang kembali? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan dirinya?

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu, aroma tubuhmu, sentuhanmu padaku, semuanya…" Sasuke berbisik pelan, lalu menggigit telinga Sakura dengan sangat perlahan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Ciuman Sasuke terasa sangat basah, dan cengkraman kedua lengannya erat dan kuat, seakan itu bukanlah mimpi. Sakura mendesah dan mengerang saat Sasuke mulai mengecup bibirnya, lalu membuka jaketnya—tidak ada gerakan yang terbuang.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengandung, bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum pongah, meraih beberapa jumput rambut Sakura, lalu menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. "Ini belum cukup, kau harus mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi chakra dariku, atau semua akan sulit dikendalikan…"

"Ahh, apa… apa maksudmu… ahh…" Sakura sulit mengatur napasnya saat Sasuke kembali memasuki dirinya, menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan keras. Meskipun kali ini tidak sesakit yang pertama beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi Sakura masih belum terbiasa. Tubuhnya masih terlalu peka dengan sentuhan pria. Ia menjerit kecil, berusaha memberontak. Sayangnya, dekapan pria itu begitu kuat, begitu penuh kendali.

"Sasuke, hentikan…" Sakura meratap, memohon. "Kau sedang… kau sedang dikendalikan, kau tidak paham… ahh, Sasuke…"

Sasuke mencium Sakura sekali lagi, lalu mencibir, "jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini…"

Gadis itu masih ingin protes saat Sasuke menghujam tubuhnya semakin dalam, dan semakin kuat—membuatnya kehabisan napas. Sensasi kenikmatan yang timbul membuat Sakura tidak bisa protes, dan ia menyukai hal itu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke yang bersamanya bukanlah Sasuke yang sebenarnya, walau ia bagian dari Sasuke sendiri.

Jutsu terlarang yang menghabisi wujud ibu yang mengandung janin, sekaligus menyerap chakra sang ayah. Sebelumnya wujud ayah tidak pernah ada, akan tetapi, bagi pasangan yang masih hidup, maka bayi itu akan menjadi petaka bagi keduanya.

**.**

**.**

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah tirus yang pucat Orochimaru saat melihat kondisi tidur Sasuke yang sangat tidak nyaman, seperti tersiksa. Ia tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi, dan itulah alasan ia mau menuruti Sasuke. Ia tahu Kabuto tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan mendapatkan tubuh Uchiha yang mampu menguasai berbagai makhluk magis, maupun kekuatan tanpa batas. Di tangannya, tubuh Uchiha yang berharga akan menjadi sumber kekuatan tanpa batas.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, selamat menikmati hari-hari terakhirmu…"

Tidak jauh dari tempat Orochimaru berdiri, Suigetsu mematung—dan mengawasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry banget klo sudah lama gak dilanjutin, gw sibuk banget sama urusan kerjaan sih. Semoga gw bisa update cepat ke depannya. Terima kasih sama kalian yang sudah memberikan berbagai dukungan, ya. Sampai jumpa di bagian selanjutnya~!**


End file.
